Kumogakure's Furry Shinobi
by Saphire no Kitsune
Summary: Naruto returned from the Valley of the End with Sasuke but ended up getting killed by said power hungry ninja. NARUTO IS NOT DEAD IN THIS FIC! Rated T for language violence, nosebleeds, and implied meaning. Read & Review please. Oh, NarutoxYugito def. Possibly harem for clan reviving. Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled and fell into the Hokage's office. Sasuke had given him hell in the fight to bring him back but in the end Naruto prevailed.

"N-Naruto! What the hell happened!?" Sakura yelled in reply, seeming genuinely concerned. Tsunade stood up behind her, not jumping to conclusions like Sakura but still on her toes

Naruto replied, "I went and fulfilled my promise; I got Sasuke back for you. W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Sakura didn't look grateful for his return of her crush, she looked absolutely pissed for no apparent reason. Her fists were clenched, shaking in fury while her head was looking at the ground, eyes shut as she tried to keep from smashing her teamate into a pulp.

"You IDIOT! You hurt Sasuke-kun; possibly even maimed him and ended his carrer as a ninja!" She yelled. Naruto's eyes widened as he stood back up, shoving Sasuke's genjutsu-induced-unconscious form off and he met her gaze. Sakura froze as she saw that his normally warm and laughter filled cerulean eyes were quickly becoming cold, betrayed eyes.

"Why are you blaming me," he growled, "for defending myself? He shoved a Chidori through my lung and barely missed my heart! I got lucky his teammate had a change of heart and realized how fricking insane that bastard is!" His normally-only-somewhat-feral looking features had turned into humanoid-fox-like ones in the wake of her having jumped to conclusions. Why the hell would she think he was trying to kill someone he considered a brother?! The man had shoved a Chidori thorough his chest for the gods' sake!

Sakura was confused to put it lightly. He crush had tried to kill her other teammate? She couldn't believe her Sasuke-kun would have tried to kill Naruto. Just because she considered him an idiot didn't mean she wanted him to die. She tried to form a defense but gave up after thirty seconds. Instead, she went for the next best thing to defending her crush.

"Kai!" She shouted, forming a hand-siign to interrupt the chakra maintaining the genjutsu. Naruto realized what she was doing and tried to jump stop her at the same time as Tsunade. Unfortunately for him, she was already done and jumped out of the way. Sasuke's eyes shot open, noting the pain he felt but ignoring it as he saw the only obstacle between him and the power to slay his brother standing off guard. Faster then anyone could stop him, he was up with a Chidori in both hands, something he trained for months to do. Not intending to fail again, he shoved his Chidoris through both of Naruto's lungs. He would have gone through his heart and ended it right there but he had no intention of letting the ass die a quick death.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his face returned to its normal look. He coughed up and bit of blood and opened the way for blood to start pouring down his chin. The last thing he heard/saw as he died was Tsunade punching Sasuke through a wall and turning to Naruto, rushing to heal him but giving up after a second.

"He's dead. I hope you can live with yourself." She deadpanned to Sakura.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find he was in his mindscape outside of Kyuubi's cage. He couldn't figure out why the furball had pulled him here or for that matter how. Last thing he remembered, Sasuke had shoved a pair of Chidoris thorugh his at the cage, Naruto saw that instead of the crisp and clean writing he'd seen on the seal, now there was only a few blotches and the seal was cracked and fading.

Kit, I won't lie to you. You _really _fucked up this time.

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi and growled out, "Not really much you can do against a pair of unexpected Chidoris to the heart. What do you, Kyuubi, plan to do about it, if anything?"

Grrr... Watch your tone kit. First, my name is Kurama.

Naruto blinked, he never would have thought that the Kyuubi had a name. **Second, I have a proposal. Before you say anything, this is an accept-or-die situation. My proposal is that you rip off the tiny bit that remains of the seal and let me out. I can heal you from that blow, unlikely as it seems, give you access to my power to stop the Uchiha brat, and give you relationship advice.**

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked. Nothing in life came without a price.

I simply ask that you sign the Kitsune summoning contract and summon an miniature form of me as your personal summon. Yes or no? Oh, by the way, another reason is that if you die, I die.

Naruto kept his face neutral but internally his thoughts were running at a mile a minute. In truth though, even if the fuzz ball was keeping something back it wasn't as if it would change him to let the fox out more than it would if he died. "Fine, we have a deal. Now show me the contract and I'll take off the seal." Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed something the fox had hidden or at least didn't think important enough to mention. "What about my contract with the toads?"

Kurama laughed as he answered, **You're name will be erased. In truth, it won't matter. Not only will you get a personal summon, you will have a contract with a far more superior species in every aspect; patience, wisdom, power, and sage mode. So are you ready to sign it and live again?**

Naruto nodded wordlessly. He still kind of regretted leaving behid the toad contract but he was happy to live. Kurama pulled out the contract and held it in front of Naruto who pricked his thumb and signed the contract. Immediately a chunk of him left only to be filled with something else. He realized that it was the difference between the side effects of the toad contract and the side effects of the fox contract. Something on the other end of the contract shifted but he put it down to be looked at later.

Now, let's get you back to the living. If you'll please undo the seal?

It was more of an order than a question despite how he phrased it. Naruto nodded and reached up to the last of the seal. Steeling himself for whatever may happen, Naruto quickly pulled off the seal, leaving no room for regrets.

A flood of power flowed his chakra system as the ancients gates moved open and allowed the Kitsune to step out of his massive cage. After all, spacious it may be but it was still a cage. Looking around at the decrepitating sewers, Kurama looked at Naruto and told him to brace himself. That was all the warning the young jinchuriki got before he was filled with what felt like liquid fire.

He shouted out in pain as it felt like his flesh was being melted and adjusted. Scratch that, make that his entire body was being melted and reformed. The pain was to much to bear for the young jinchuriki as he fell to the ground and into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Naruto woke up after what felt like only a few disappointingly short minutes. The first thing he noticed was that his body felt light as a feather. He groaned and sat up, freezing as he heard two shouts of shock and one shout cursing his very existence. Looking around he spotted Tsunade and Sakura staring at him with in amazement and Sasuke frozen where he was climbing back through a hole in the wall. Naruto could make a pretty good guess as to what happened.

"Sakura, Tsunade? What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely befuddled as to what was wrong with them.

"N-Naruto...? How are you alive? We watched Sasuke kill you. Tsunade _confirmed _that Sasuke had killed you." She breathed out, almost too quitely for anyone to hear - key word being almost.

"I had a meeting with the Kyuubi. I released his seal and signed a summoning contract for the Kitsunes in return for him healing me and bringing me back from the dead. That reminds me." He paused and went through several hand signs, biting his thumb and slamming his hand into the ground. He yelled out _Kuchiyose no Justu: Kyuubi no Kitsune _and where there had been nothing before, there was now a full grown ghost-white fox. Naruto looked at the fox curiously as it stretched its back out to get rid of any stiffness.

"Kurama? What happened? Why are white?"

Before the fox could answer his host's question a squeal brought the present companie's attention back to Sakura who had pushed herself into a corner. Her body was radiating a very clear fear scent- _Wait, fear scent? When the hell did I become able to smell _fear_? There've been other people who were scared of me but I didn't smell that on them..._

Naruto put that off as something for later. He stood up and started walking to the frightened girl but stopped when she backed farther into a corner. He then realized something; she hadn't been scared of the Kyuubi in disguise, she'd been scared of the boy who been on the otherside of him.

"St-stay away from me, demon!" she yelled, confirming his suspicion and inadvertently breaking Naruto's crush he had on her since their academy days as well as well as any bonds he'd had still remaining with the original Team 7. Sasuke's second attempt to kill him had confirmed that it had been all sasuke and only maybe a slight amount of influence from Orochimaru.

"Sakura, he's not a demon. Why would you say something like that?" Tsunade asked, her protective side overtaking her professionalism. Naruto turned to his Baa-chan in thankful disbelief.

"You don't think I'm a demon, do you Baa-chan?" He asked, not a little hesitant to hear the answer. Tsunade turned to him with an expression that spoke of untold volumes of shock.

"Of course I don't baka. I think the real demons are standind in a corner and next to a hole in the wall as well as out in the streets of Konoha. Naruto, if anything you act more human that the idiots in this village do. They don't realize just how blessed they are that you haven't turned against them." She said in an attempt to let him see that not everyone viewed him as the Kyuubi rather than its jailor. Naruto was touched but at the same time saddened. She'd just voiced the truth that he'd been avoiding for as long as he could. The truth that no matter what he did, no matter how much he helped the people here, more than half of them would always view him as a demon. His new look didn't help that any.

He now looked like a fox. Litterally. He had _fur _growing on his entire body. When the damn kitsune told him there'd be physical changes, Naruto had imagined that his pupils might become slitted or his whisker marks become more defined; maybe his finger nails might have lengthened into claws. That all happened and then some. Along with nails and slitted pupils he got: fur, his whisker marks became actual whiskers, his canines lengthened to the length of a fox's, his ears had moved to the top of his head, and he now had a muzzle. In all essence he was an upright walking fox. His senses had even been passively increased, unlike before when he had to channel chakra to increase them. Suddenly, fear washed over him as he thought of how this might've affected his chakra system. Before he did anything rash though, he remembeered that he had summoned Kurama. A.K.A. he could still mould chakra. Tsunade looked him over before frowning.

"Come on," she said, "we need to tell the council about this." Tsunade flashed her chakra, signaling the ANBU stationed outside to come in. "I need you to go to each of the Council members and tell them to report for an emergency meeting. Tell them if they decline that I'll _personally _deal with them after the meeting."

The ANBU shuttered at the way she said 'personally' and saluted the Hokage before shunshinning to the clans' respective compounds.

"In the meantime, I need to tell you about your new body Naruto. You could cause some undesireable levels of damage without nowing what has happened to your body." Kurama spoke up, scaring the hell out of everyone. After all, who expects a fox to speak.

"Ok. Fire away." Naruto said.

Kurama started his speech, taking about thirty minutes to explain all the important parts of Naruto's change; his new body, the new taijutsu style he'd have to learn, the side affects of summoning contracts and more speciffically those of the kitsune summoning contract, and most importantly, how his jinchuriki status actually extended his life-span by nearly twenty-five times. Though this was new to him, it was actually true to all jinchuriki. As it happened though, Kuram's deal with Naruto included Naruto becoming a demon.

The explanation ended at exactly the moment that Yamanaka Inoichi opened the door and told them all the council members had been assembled. Tsunade nodded and turned to Naruto before saying, "When we get in there Naruto, you need to be on your best behavior. At the very best, your new body will make them extremely nervous. At the worst, they'll immediately attack you. Though the Shinobi council may hold off long enough for me to explain and may even accept my explanation, I guarantee you that the civilian council will demand your head. Can you be good for your own safety?"

Naruto went wide eyed but he silently nodded. By this time, Sakura had fainted from building fear and Sasuke had been quelled by the spike of Killing Intent Tsunade and Naruto had sent simultaneously at him when it looked like he might attack again. Tsunade had called in the ANBU and told them that, despite the fact that they might love their precious Uchiha, they were to put him in an ANBU prison cell with maximum security and wait for her orders to get him. The ANBU nodded and cuffed Sasuke before shunshinning off with him.

With that, Tsunade led naruto off to the Council chambers. The moment the door opened, all members were shocked speechless and couldn't say anything they prepared to say to Tsunade for summoning them on such short notice. Seeing that she wasn't going to be interrupted Tsunade started the meeting.

"As you all are probably wondering why I called you here at this hour. I would think you could clearly see but I will explain it a bit more indepth. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Before you jump to conclusions, no he has not been taken over by the Kyuubi. On the contrary, he just returned from returning Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha under genjutsu. Haruno Sakura broke this genjutsu and, in the process, unleashed Uchiha Sasuke on Naruto. Sasuke shot up from his posistion whe he'd been lain down. He stabbed naruto through the chest with a pair of Chidoris. Naruto died. I _confirmed _thet Naruto died. However, instead of staying dead, he made a deal with the Kyuubi and, from what I understand, became a demon. This means that he physically _can not be killed _so don't even bother trying. Before you get pissy. He is not a demon like we imagine them. He is still all Naruto." Many of the council members shuffled nervously. This development involving the Nine-tails jinchuriki was different from anything they'd seen before and they didn't know how to deal with it. Needless to say, despite Tsunade's words, councilor Haruno stood up and did what all civilians would do.

"Kill him!" she screeched, justifying her title as councilor Bashee, "Get rid of the demon! He'll kill us and our children in our sleep!"

Her words roused the rest of the civilians while the sinobi stayed quite, still contemplating the event; Naruto was a great friend to all of their children. Hyuuga Hiashi was the first of the Shinobi to react.

"I agree with councilor Haruno that he should be removed as a threat though I don't agree the the best path is to kill. I beilieve that, as much for our safety as for his, he should be banished. Civilians will act as they did for the first twelve years of his life. Thye will scorn him, ban him from their stores, form mobs to try to kill him. Unlike before he became a Shinobi though, he can defend himself now. The civilians would be signing their death warrant to attack him as he would have to defend himself. I wouldn't call it actuall banning so much as moving him out of the village for his safety and the viillagers' safety."

Tsunade went wide eyed. As much as she mistrusted the Hyuuga, he'd actually made a valid arguement. Naruto's new look was going to draw hell from the villagers. Much as the boy was going to hate it she had to send him away.

"Naruto, I am truly sorry for the but Hiashi-san makes a valid argument. Though you will hate it, you have to leave. Your new look would draw all hell from the villagers. Any and all respect you've built up with them is gone. I'm truly sorry but you'll need to leave today. There isn't going to be anyway for you to hide your new appearance for long." Tsunade explained, regretting her decision more by the second as his expression turned from one of impatience to one of disbelief/anger.

Naruto let out a growl but knew from the looks on the faces of the shinobi council and Tsunade's face that there wasn't going to be any room for him to argue. Knowing this, he told them grudgingly, "I don't care what you say but I'm going to have one last meal at Ichiraku's before I leave. Please tell my friends and Kakashi that I'm truly sorry for leaving without saying good-bye to them." With that he left without another word to anyone. There were a few gasps of surprise and questions directed at him but he ignored them all. Right now he was focused on figuring out what he was gonna do now. He could go out on a training trip but with his current features that would only draw a man-hunt directed at him.

Kurama, who he had forgotten about and didn't notice when he was followed out by the snow-white fox, nudged his hand to get his attention. Jumping at the sudden contact, he looked at the fox for an explanation and wasn't disappointed.

"Kit, you should know that the only ones who might understand this are other jinchuriki. I know of their locations and just so happen to know that Kumogakure has two; the Hachibi and the Nibi. You could go there if you need someplace to go to." the centuries old fox told him.

Naruto contemplated this for only a second before making up his mind. If Konoha didn't want him, he'd take a chance and see if Kumo could deal with a third - not to mention the most powerful - jinchuriki in their ranks. "Ok Kurama," he said, "I agree that we should go somewhere with other jinchuriki. just shy of all humans are going to shun me with my current form. With any luck, the people of Kumo will be tolerant or even happy to have another powerful ninja join their ranks."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ok. So you've seen the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, if I need to make any edits anywhere, or if you have some suggestions on how to mop up that chapter. It sucked in my mind but I don't know. Maybe I'm just being a harsh critic. Read somewhere that an author's worst critic is himself/herself... In any case, please leave a review or pm me. I won't give away anything about the next chapters except that by the gods, the end of one of them hit me like a mag-lev train. Sooooooo unexpected...

Gonna try to put out a new chapter each Monday and Thursday but I make no promises because of I might hit writer's block. I'll tell you right now that the next chapter may seem like their too young but I changed the age slightly so I could hit the Bridge/Chunin exams arcs. I hate seeing people over use them so I'm gonna shove them both into two VERY long chapters. Might be one between them...

I'm sorry if some of my grammar or spelling is off.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been three days since Naruto had left Konoha and he was starting to starve from the lack of food. He knew how to hunt in the forest and his new body gave him an advantage but it wasn't enough to fill in for experience. He'd been catching his own food but he lacked the training to kill without losing a large portion of the meal. In a way it was humbling given how experienced he'd become at every other skill a ninja could need save genjutsu but at the same time it was rather inconvenient.

"Kit, your attacking too hard and in turn mauling have the meat on the body. If you go for a precision cut to the throat rather than stabbing your kills in the heart than you'd save the meat on the corpse. That's what i see as your big problem right now." Kurama explained. He'd been a great teacher over the last few days but it still, like a broken record, didn't make up for the lack of experience in his new body.

"At least, if I'm allowed to become a Kumo nin, I have enough funds from doing missions and the bingo book bonus on Zabuza from not being allowed in stores to purchase an apartment. The key thing is not coming off as untrustworthy." Naruto didn't continue on as they'd just crested a hill and came in sight of the gates of Kumogakure.

Even Kurama stopped in awe. He'd been in the kit's stomach so long that he'd forgotten what the gates really looked like. The nine-tailed fox was brought from his thoughts by Naruto calling him to follow.

The duo arrived at the gate about three hours later, a testament to how large the gates were, and stopped when a Kumo guard stepped forward and asked for his identification.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto paused, hoping his gamble on telling the guard of his jinchuriki status was the right thing to do.

The guard looked at him warily, gauging the honesty of the blond jinchuriki. Nodding to himself, he asked, "What is your purpose for being here? Last we heard you were in Konoha." Naruto flinched, further increasing the guard's curiosity. For his part, Naruto was kinda sad he had to answer the guard and would've tried to dodge the question had he not known he had to answer him.

The blond exile sighed and admitted to the guard, "After I brought back a nin that went AWOL for the village, said nin was woken up by the third member of our team. The bastard immediately tried to kill me, and succeeded, but I made a deal with the Kyuubi to heal me. The end result was what I look like now. THe villagers hated me when I was a kid but looked normal. I was exiled from the village for my own safety and came here to join Kumo. If Konoha couldn't appreciate one of their strongest nin, I wasn't going to keep trying to protect them. I came here to find out if I could become a Kumo nin. I assume that I need to see the Raikage?"

The guard was, to say the least, shocked speechless. He simply nodded in answer to Naruto's question and stepped aside for the village-less jinchuriki to go to the Raikages tower. Before Naruto could take a step though, he was confronted by a Kumo ANBU.

"The Raikage wishes to see you." the ANBU said. Naruto was confused but he none-the-less followed the ANBU to the Raikage's tower. Upon arrival, the ANBU forsook the stairs and took Naruto straight through the window into the office. Unlike the Hokages room, this room was round and about thirty feet in diameter. Several chairs lined the walls and in the middle in front of a large desk was a bench seat that Naruto assumed people sat in when they met with the Raikage. Sitting behind the desk was a massive, dark-skinned man with a spikey mustache and beard. His hair was silver and slicked back. Despite the intimidating appearance, the man actually came off almost grandfatherly though with a tinge of fearsomeness in the air around him. The ANBU bowed to the large man and the man stood up and dismissed the ANBU.

"So," the Raikage began, "First for introductions. My name is A though youmay adress me as Yondaime-sama or Raikage-sama. Now, what is your name and why are you here in Kumo unexpectedly?" Naruto was slightly confused by the straight-forwardness of the man and paused before he managed to collect himself and introduce himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll get it out right now, I'm the container of the Kyuubi. I'm also the son of the Yondaime Hokage whom I know has a bad reputation in the village but I can assure you I mean no harm. On the contrary, I wish to become a Kumo shinobi." A blinked. He hadn't expected the boy to be this forward. Not only did he say that he was the son of one of the village's enemies but he was the _container of the Kyuubi_ defecting to Kumogakure. One thing caught his attention as suspicious though.

"Why have you come to Kumo? You understand why I would be curious as to your reasons for coming here considering that you were the child of Minato Namikaze. I would think the village would have treated you like a god despite your jinchuriki status." A prompted the boy to explain.

The young blond answer somberly, "My village banished me, though it was just as much for their safety as for mine. The village treated me like worse than garbage until I became a genin; after that, they still held grudges against me for being the Kyuubi's container. Before I was a week old, the village treated me like I was the Kyuubi himself. Instead of becoming spiteful of them or running away though, I kept going and working to become Hokage so people would finally like and respect me. That is, until I brought their precious missing Uchiha back and he woke up and attacked me. I actually did die but I made a deal with the Kyuubi that if he healed me than I would sign the kitsune summoning contract as well as release what was left of the seal. When Kurama - the Kyuubi's name - flooded my system with his chakra to speed the healing process, I was transformed as you can see."

It didn't click with him until then considering all the strange things he'd seen but the kid had fur on top of the anatomical shape of an anthropomorphic fox. That easily topped the charts of strangeness even for the experienced Raikage. Just then, his brother, Kirabi, along with Yugito Nii, came in through the door to the office without knocking. Naruto's head snapped around in surprise at the entrance of the two people. Other than his actions with the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages he'd never known anybody to act so casual around a Hokage; not even the Sandaime's student, Jiraiya the toad sage.

"Ah, Kirabi, disrespectful and late as ever. I expected that from you but did you have to make young Yugitolate as well?" A said as greeting.

Naruto looked at Kirabi to see what kind of person he probably was. The man wore the standard Kumo jonin unifor as well as having seven swords strapped to his back. What stood out as different though was his bandanna and shades. (an: look up a picture of killer bee and Yugito. I personally picture her as Karui with more tame, blond hair. Thus I will deny putting in an in depth description.) Putting that off as one of the man's personal quirks, Naruto turned to examine the woman that accompanied him. His body froze as he looked over her body. She had a decent sized chest and a blond pony tail. Her skin looked as smooth as a blanket of fresh snow despite that most of the Kumo villagers were dark-skinned.

Yugito like wise froze though her lack of motion was by cause of her bijuu, the Nibi no Nekomata Matatabi.

Looks like you found someone you like, Kitten. Why would he be any different from the other men who pursued your affections? Could it be the Kyuubi's chakra I sense leaking from his body causing this reaction? If I didn't know better than I'd say my Kitten just fell in love at first sight.

the perverted demon said.

Sh-Shut up Ero-Neko! You're such a PERVERT!

The last part she metally-screeched as the Nibi sent her an image of the explicit activities that she could do with Naruto.

Yugito's conversation was cut short as everyone looked at her raging blush strangely. Bee seemed to be the first to get it as he asked, "Matatabi being her usual pervy self again?"

Yugito's only response was to nod slowly, not trusting herself to speak. Naruto sniffed the air as he caught a sniff of something in the air. Taking a deeper, not-so-subtle sniff caught Yugito's attention and before anyone could react she was across the room with her fist in Naruto's gut. The breath knocked out of him, he fell to his knees and gasped. "_That _was for using your nose where you shouldn't. I would think that you being thirteen, you would know what that scent was."

Naruto got up slowly and looked at her with such a sad gaze that she immediately felt bad for yelling. Before anyone else could do something rash, A spoke up.

"I asked for you two to report not for a mission but because of this boy. Apparently, he's the nine-tails jinchuriki. It would appear that his new appearance caused him to be banished from his village. My guess is he came here looking for a home and a village to work for and protect?" Everyone looked at Naruto as he slowly nodded to answer A's question-in-the-form-of-a-statement. Kirabi and Yugito growled at the thought that a village could be so resentful of their own ninja. An enemy defector they could understand, but someone born and raised in the village? It was crossing a line that should never be crossed even for a jinchuriki.

"Why would they do that?" Yugito asked Naruto, seeming very close to attacking the village herself.

A quickly intervened before the Nibi's container did something to start a new shinobi war. Hoping to quell her rage, A asked Naruto why he had left the village. Unfortunately, the story only served to make the Nibi container more pissed off. Seeing the situation, Kyuubi jumped in. The kit would want to gut him for this but it was the only way.

Yugito's gaze was drawn to Naruto as his eyes went from normal, cerulean blue eyes to slitted, demonicly red eyes. The sense of the Kyuubi chakra only Mata could pick up on before now became sensible by everyone. 'Naruto' turned to the Nibi container and did something that would change his relation to Kumo forever. He went over to her and kissed her. (an: Yugito and Naruto are both 16 in this fic) Both the Nibi and her container practically melted at the contact. Kirabi and A wore matching shocked expressions as Yugito's mood did a turn around from pissed to turned on.

"Naruto..." Yugito was stopped from saying anymore as she fainted into his arms with a burning blush but a contented sigh on her face. Naruto/Kurama caught her in his arms and Kurama gave back control to his jinchuriki. Seeing that Yougito was unconscious in his arms he almost dropped her. Luckily though, he didn't.

I'll have your hide later for this Kurama. Find someplace to hide because your life-span just got shortened.

Naruto mentally promised the damned fox. That would only last so long as his reaction was for the Kyuubi putting him in a position where he had Yugito unconscious in his arms.

Kit, you have no idea what you're in for later. I used your body to calm her by kissing her. You're gonna have a lust-driven Neko controlling her container later to watch out for. You actually might want to give in. Believe me, sex with the cat will be heaven.

Naruto's eyes went wide with the image that Kurama sent him. It was, to say the least, nosebleed inducing. Luckily thanks to Jiraiya's 'training' he was used to it and didn't get a raging nose bleed.

In the wake of the foxes perverted thoughts, Naruto looked at the Hachibi-container and the Raikage before asking, "Kirabi-sama, can you direct me to Yugito-chan's home?"

Neither brother missed the suffix he put on Yugito's name. _Poor kid, hope he knows what that cat will do to him. _Bee said to Gyuki as they both shuddered. Gyuki nodded in agreement and Bee returned to the waking world. Naruto had just asked where he could live for now and when he would be able to purchase land of his own. Apparently A had accepted Naruto's request to join Kumo.

A responded by telling him, "You can live with Yugito for now. I'm quite certain she wouldn't mind..." A chuckled as the kid's eyes went wide at the thought of what he was implying before continuing, "I'll have a plot of land ready for you in the next week and have the papers drawn up for you as well. I'll give you a month once you have the land for you to build a clan compound. That is, if you intend to create a clan here. Bee, I expect that you will take him to Yugito's home?" Bee nodded and led Naruto out of tower and down the street outside.

Naruto was, to say the least, amazed that the Raikage had accepted him so quickly.

* * *

Six Hours Later; Time = 2200 hours

"Erggg..." Yugito groaned as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in her small living room on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. In front of her was the coffee table she'd gotten several years ago; also facing it was the last of the set: Two beige chairs and a love seat. The walls around her were rather bland in that the paint was a fading/chipping white color.

She heard some movement in the kitchen that set her on guard immediately, her natural territorial instincts were over riding her rational thought and drove her to atack the intruder that was making some kind of use of her stealthily got up from the couch and snuck towards the doorway into the kitchen. Pausing at the entrance she looked around and found an umbrella nearby. She silently apologized to the umbrella for the damage she was about to inflict upon it and surged into the kitchen. She saw the offender but reacted before she processed who she was attacking.

"Yowch! What the heck Yugito-chan!? I was making you dinner." Naruto glared at the kunoichi before narrowing his gaze at the offending umbrella. He reached up and felt a lump already forming because of the stupid thing.

"One might ask why you're here but I'll ask a better question. How did I get home and why are you here?" Yugito mustered up the best glare she could seeing as that her emotions were currently a roaring tidal wave. On one end of the scale she was pissed as hell that he'd kissed her; on the other end of the scale she was nearly getting a nosebleed as her thought process wholly agreed with the perverted Neko.

"To answer your questions in order: 1) I carried you to your home thanks to Kirabi-san's guidance, and 2) it wasn't me that kissed you. Kurama overrode my control of my body and used it to calm you down after you learned of what the villagers had done.

"..."

"Seriously! It wasn't me!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I brought you home and didn't just dump you on the floor but put you on the couch and got you a blanket. Grrr... What else do you want me to say!?"

Yugito blinked, she'd been trying to maintain her rather pissed expression that this boy had managed to get behind her defenses and caused her to not just faint but become aroused as well. She was currently hiding the second part by pretending to be shaking in fury instead of restrained lust. _Damn you Matatabi, lay off the unrelenting lust._

**Hah! If I wasn't doing this than you would have just kicked him out of your house before he could defend himself.l Is that what you want? To ruin your chances with who might be the only man that will ever put up with your attitude? On a scale of human years to demon years, you're at the age to mate for life. Demons live for up to about 113 million years, so 13 years old for a human is the equivalent of 13 million years old for a demon.**

Matatabi attempted to guilt trip her and at the same time explain to the oblivious girl that if she didn't take this chance than she'd be forever mateless. After all, who was going to marry a jinchuriki besides another jinchuriki? Bee was too old for her and slightly out of shape. That left this boy who was not only unconsciously trying to get in her container's pants but also the same age as her container. 13 years didn't seem that long but in scale to the age of when children become mated in the demon realm, they were of age to mate for life; 13 million years for a demon was the equivalent of 13 years for a human.

While Matatabi continued teaching her container about courtship and mating for demons (and by extension humans) Kurama had dismissed himself and was giving his own talk to Naruto mentally. Unfortunately for Naruto, the damned fox putting his explanation in such kind words.

**Kit, I swear on my tails that if you don't claim her tonight, then I will screw you up so badly that you won't be able to see straight for a month. I want to be back with my mate. She may be perverted to high hell but she is a damn good fuck. Don't. Let. Me. Down. Must I actually take over to get you to move? **Kurama threatened; he seriously wanted his Mata-time

_Damn it Kurama! We're only 13! _Naruto yelled mentally at his perverted tenant. He might have wanted to commit to what Kurama was suggesting but he'd be damned if he gave in to the foxes wishes. Kurama proceeded to explain a male-oriented version of what Matatabi was teaching her container.

The explanation from both bijuu ended at nearly exactly the same time, Yugito's lesson taking slightly longer due to the extra factors of being a woman. After that, an awkward silence ensued. The unfortuante thing for both of them though was that their bijuu's explanations hadn't been like the explanation a parent would give their child. On the contrary, their explanation was entirely arousing to the two jinchuriki. Even more unfotunate was that they were both unconsciously giving off pheromones that, due to their enhanced senses, they were both picking up one. It was, to say the least, at an entirely too bad time as well; they didn't have any potential risk of someone barging through the door and interrupting them.

Driven by the bijuu-enhanced-pheromones, they finally gave in to the lust.

* * *

Like I said last chapter, I had no real plan for where this chapter was going to go, but the ages of these two was originally 15; still young but not as unreasonable for the ending. I am intending to hit the two arcs so you can see my reasons. The bijuu being sex deprived also played a factor...

No real lemons though language is gonna get M rated in later chapters. It may seem selfish but I'm gonna put up a warning of M rated language but leave the story T rated. After all, a lot of high schoolers have a vocabulary that includes at least some cussing.

Side note: **If any body doesn't like reading my author's note, you can move forward to the next chapter without reading it. It might miss some explanations but in all honesty you seriously can just move on to the next chapter.**

The reason for that was that I've heard that someone is going around reporting numerous stories for stupid reasons. If my story goes down it'll be back up by about a week from when it went down at most. I think there'll be a warning. Thanks to yalls for reading and please review/favorite/follow this story. Saphire no Kitsune out!

P.S. If you know Saphiriumdragon than you should knoww that he didn't leave ; he's me. I disliked that Eragon inspired name, thus I changed it. If you didn't like my writing before than be warned that it's changed at least a small amount from writing.

Out for real this time!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Before he story, I apologize if some sections have been confusing. To clarify:

Naruto is thirteen in this story regardless of whether or not I've said otherwise. When I started this he was supposed to be fifteen or sixteen but the situation changed.

The genjutsu Sakura released is one of the only genjutsu Naruto has ever learned (in this fic) though it is nameless.

After Sasuke tries to kill Naruto in the first chapter, just figure he's down for the count from Tsunade. Sakura is too shocked by Tsunade's actions to do anything. (*beats head on wall* please send in ideas for missions. Screw the wave and original chuunin exams arcs.)

In the beginning of the second chapter, Naruto has ninja skills and Kurama to hunt but he needs to grow accustomed to his new body. Kurama could hunt for him but doesn't because Naruto needs to learn how to survive by himself in his new body.

I got a _really _nasty burn on those points (minus the request for an idea or many).

* * *

"Oh by the gods what happened last night...?" Yugito rolled over so she was facing the ceiling from on her queen sized bed and put her hand on he fore head, pam up. She couldn't quite recall what happened last night other than that it was something she probably shouldn't have done and was going to seriously regret later.

Oh kitten,

Matatabi called to her jinchuriki in a singsong voice; Yugito was immediately set on guard. Whenever Matatabi spoke like that it usually meant that Yugito had done something embarassing and she the Neko was going to rub it in Yugito's face as soon as she figured out what it was that she had done.

What did I do this time,

Yugito asked warily, scared to possibly know what had happened.

Well, by the little bit of a hand Kurama and I played in last night, you could most likely puzzle it ous if you look to your right.

Matatabi's voice screamed blackmail; for what Yugito couldn't figure out but she knew that when she turned her head she'd be floored (proverbially since she was on a bed.)

Her head hesitntly turned to the right. Situations were flashing through her head at 100 miles per minute. Her brain froze solid as her eyes locked on Naruto's sleeping form. His face looked like something out of heaven, it was just that lovely. _What... What happened last night Matatabi? Tell me we didn't do what I think we did and I didn't lose what I think I lost...?_

She dreaded Matatabi's answer but in her heart she knew what the answer was. Her mind revolted the idea but in truth she'd never felt so calm and safe than she ever had before and she knew the reason.

Oh it did happen Yugito. You did indeed lose what you think you lost and you did indeed do what you think you did. Why do you think you feel sore to the bone as well as fully and entirely filled. After all, you did go until something like 2:00 in the morning. Oh the number of times you went, I've never felt so happy to be able to feel what you feel as I did last night.

Matatabi's voice sounded devious but there was an underlying tone that said she shuddered in pleasure.

D-damn you Ero-Neko. I-it's you making me want to continue...

Naruto shifted on the bed and she looked down; it didn't click with her until just then that she could feel something under the covers that she was pretty sure she could guess by its location and her proximity to Naruto.

You damn fucking piece-of-shit perverted cat. You knew what happened and you didn't tell me. Why did you mess with me like that!?

Yugito was passed pissed by now and th next time she met with Matatabi in her mindscape she promised her self that she would strangle the stupid cat.

I just thought you would've liked a little bit of a mind game. If you can recall anything of last night now, don't you think it was one of the best experiences you've every had?

Yugito would never admit it but the fucking cat was right; that was better than all of the times combined that she'd had to _relieve _her self. The boys stamina was unparalleled.

Instead of responding to the perverted cat that was now smirking she decided to wake up Naruto. She was pretty sure she couldn't move without going other round with the boy judging by the hornieness she was feeling. She knew this time he was only going to be tweaking her until she was able released but it would still be _very _pleasureable. She grumbled as she shook the boy's shoulder to wake him up and immediately hugged him to keep him from pulling away.

Naruto slowly oppened his eyes and tried to move only to find that he couldn't move. Something was holding him still and pressing itself against his body while keeping him entirely from moving. "Wha..." He muttered, seeing the blurred round thing in front of him come into focus as... _Yugito?_

Heh, kit, you don't realize the situation you're in do you? You're not gonna get away from her without going another round of what you did last night. I'm pretty sure that Matatabi is playing her hand to keep the girl from moving and get more pleasure before you two unavoidably have to go to your knew leader. Please do finish quickly before Matatabi gets even more motivated.

With that, Kurama cut their mental ability to speak and focused on the screen in front of him. Naruto look towards the headboard and gave in to the feelings he was having. He rolled over onto Yugito so he was on top of her and got up to his knees. Leaning forward, he was about to start another round when both Kurama and Matatabi got an idea and told their containers. Yugito and Naruto suggested the same thing at the same time and blinked at each other before grinning. Getting up, they both went to the shower. After all, they were already both naked and needed to wash off. Might as well do so at the same time.

* * *

Naruto smiled slightly as he turned his head to face Yugito. She was thinking back on last night and smiling/blushing slightly. A bit of blood was dribbling down from her nose. Naruto chuckled and stopped, causing her to stop as well and look imploringly at the boy that had taken her body in a way that left her feeling more than satisfied.

Naruto answered her wordless question by leaning in like he was going to kiss her. The blush she had turned from slight to major as the boy went slightly higher than her lips and licked the blood though he was careful not to hit her lip. She'd never been happier that no one else was around. Naruto, for his part, was happy in excessively perverted way. Disgusting as it may have been, her blood tasted _good._

Kurama chose that moment to invade his thoughts about the boy taking more after the fox than he'd orignally thought. Disregarding the fox's perverted comments, Naruto focused his attention on his girlfriend.

"So do you want to jump back to where girls and boys normally start as being friends?" Naruto asked her.

"That depends what step your talking about." She replied, grinning mischeviously and hinting at what she wanted but at the same time they needed to work up to do again. At least, they _might _be able to work up to it; Mata and Kurama might have different ideas about that plan though.

"I was thinking that maybe you would want to go on a date with me tonight?" Naruto replied as he phrased the sugestion like a statement.

Yugito 'hmmm'ed in consideration of the idea. Of course she would go on a date with him but at the same time she intended to make him think that she might not actually want to go with him. She finally settled on asking him where he intended to go as they resumed their hike towards the Raikage's tower.

He responded that he'd seen a bar-b-que place on his way to her home and thought that might be a nice place to go to. It might not have been all that fancy but damn the food had smelled nice. Yugito's eyes widened as she remembered the place he was talking about; they had the _best _fish. SHe immediately nodded that she wanted to go and looked ahead as they reached their target destination.

"Hi Mabui." Yugito said, greeting the secretary that sat in the lobby. Mabui smiled in reply and reached over to let the Raikage know the couple was there - just because they hadn't said anything didn't mean she didn't know the body language of a new couple.

A voice crackled back to let them come up and she smiled and told the two jinchuriki they could go up. The duo thanked her and left the room.

Knocking on the door, a voice told them to enter and Naruto opened the door to see two Konoha shinobi sitting in the room as well. Naruto was immediately wary of the two. They were Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma.

"Ah, the couple finally comes. We've been waiting since ten o'clock this morning." The Raikage greeted the two jinchuriki.

Naruto's and Yugito's eyes simultaneously widened as they looked at a clock and realized just how late they'd slept in. Naruto turned back to the two shinobi as he questioned, "I don't know why your coming to speak with me Kakashi-sensei. It's even more puzzling that Asuma came with you. Could I ask what purpose you have for being here right now."

Kakashi's one visible eye moved to look at the floor as he heard the underlying cold, interrogating tone Naruto used in the question. Apparently he was hit far harder by the council's decision then Kakashi had previously thought.

"Look, I know that the council made a stupid decision but you left without even saying goodbye to your friends person-" Kakashi was cut short as Asuma finally looked at Naruto from where he was staring at the clouds outside the window.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Asuma shouted, looking panicked to see that naruto didn't look at all like he was before. Not even the fur on his body was blond. It was mostly red except that extending from his lower jaw down into his pants was wight and his ears and tail tip were black. Kakashi had been briefed on Naruto's change and so, despite that he was still rather stunned by the extent to which he'd been changed, was able to contain himself from making a fool of himself as Asuma was doing right now. The Raikage broke up the silence that had ensued after Asuma's outburst by asking Kakashi why he was there.

"Ah, yes. About that. All of Naruto's friends were rather hurt that he hadn't told them himself that he was going and instead had asked Tsunade to tell them for him. Tsunade, in turn, requested that I and a person of my choice come here to ask about how Naruto was doing. In turn, she would tell them what was happening as she heard it from me who heard it from Naruto." Kakashi answered.

Naruto was slightly confused by Kakashi's explanation but got the gist of it and so started explaining everything from where Kakashi explanation had stopped. When he got to the events following his first meeting with the Raikage he blushed and stopped. He ran through the events from Yugito's fainting but ended up being knocked back by a nosebleed as he remembered that couldn't exactly blame him for his reactions but she none-the-less hammer armed his head as soon as Naruto was back up again.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Naruto indignantly yelled.

Yugito closed her eyes and turned her nose up as she stated like it was obvious, "I wouldn't hit you if you weren't such a pervert. I can't believe you'd do that as a gennin."

Naruto glared at her and muttered, "As I recall you were yelling my name _very _loudly. I'm amazed you didn't wake up the neighborhood. Damn if you can't scream."

Yugito's eyes widened and she spluttered that what Kakashi figured happened had _not _happened. Unfortunately for her, the way Naruto was snickering spoke volumes of what had happened in reality. The eyes of all of the present jonin and the Raikage widened in the revelation that gennin - _13 year-old gennin no less _- had commited such an inappropriate act. The bijuu, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide their amusement at the female jinchuriki's embarassment. Though no one could see it, Kakashi was grinning widely at the images of the two together; he'd been intending to write his own stories like Jiraiya of the Sannin and this was _incredible _inspiration for the story.

Yugito growled at everyone in the room in general and Naruto in particular. At this Kakashi, Asuma, and A laughed while Naruto quivered. If he was living in the same house as Yugito, he didn't wanna know what she might do to him should he piss her off.

"Well,on to other matters." the Raikage said, "I found a 3-story house for you Naruto. It's also on a vacant compound. You may not have known but the Uzumaki were a clan once. They were actually powerful enough that they had their own island. Saddly, a mass genocide was committed about 50 years ago but only because the residents of Uzugakure were so powerful that they were feared by everyone nearby. You should feel proud." The last part he said only in an attempt to lighten the somber mnode that had taken hold over the room.

Naruto lifted his head, smiling slightly at the thought that he did actually come from a clan and wasn't just some useless orphan only good for being a prison for the Kyuubi.

"Did they have a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked excitedly, causing Kakashi to dread one of the Raikage's possible answers. He knew this information would change Naruto's life for the better or worse. It all depended on a simple yes or no question.

* * *

Author's End Note

Shorter than I wanted it to you think that something is wrong (PM/review what the prob is) or this fic is _beyond _unpredictable then it's because I write without planning. Now where in my mind was Konoha gonna come up when I started this fic.

For the harem, I've set up a poll. Please vote. I'm likely to take Hana wheter she gets votes or not and I won't limit you options. If you want to see someone, tell me how to get them into the story. I'll say now though, _I will not use Hinata, Ino, Sakura, or Tenten. _Other characters it's up in the air if I'll use 'em.

Yours truly,

Saphire no Kitsune


End file.
